This invention relates to a tape recorder in which the magnetic head can be reliably positioned with respect to the direction of the tape width.
In a tape recorder, usually a head holder supporting a magnetic head is mounted on a base plate of the recorder carrying a reel shaft mounted thereon and can slide over the base plate to selectively bring the magnetic head into contact with and away from the magnetic tape, and the recording and reproduction are done with the magnetic head in contact with the magnetic tape.
Accordingly, the magnetic head must be reliably positioned with respect to the direction of the tape width at least when the head is in contact with the tape. To this end, it is necessary to prevent the head holder from floating from the base plate of the recorder.
Hitherto, it has been proposed to prevent the floating of the head holder by using a leaf spring or the like which serves to urge the head holder against the base plate at all times.
Where the head holder is held urged against the base plate at all times, however, a strong frictional resistance against movement is produced between the base plate and head holder when the head holder is moved. Therefore, the head holder cannot be moved lightly, which is undesired from the standpoint of operability. Besides, an extra spring member such as a leaf spring is necessary. Further, this additional member requires an additional mounting step in the manufacture of the recorder.